jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Camaro
Overview The Camaro is a very common vehicle that spawns in several different locations around the Jailbreak ''map. It is faster than any player on foot, but is slow in comparison to most other vehicles. It is driven by the majority of beginner players, as it is accessible right outside of the Prison. While being one of the slowest cars in the game, with engine upgrades, it has decent speed and fair acceleration. With a level 5 engine, it is only one second slower than the Helicopter when used in a long-distance race. It is also faster than the Dirtbike in a nine or more second race with both level 1 engines. As of the 2017 Winter Update, all Camaro's spawn without a siren until a member of the Police team enters the driver's seat. It's also the first vehicle in the game to be added (technically was in the Jailbreak the whole time, was never added). The Camaro is one of the slowest vehicles in the game. Galleries A section for visual and audible media featuring the Camaro. ---- Visual gallery Current= The current look of the Camaro in-game. 42E5E03F-8D4A-401D-AD33-C2E0AD81BAA8.jpeg|''The Camaro at an angle. 988788E3-16CA-4953-B32D-251A0DB7E7C1.jpeg|''The left side of the Camaro.'' C223CAAC-E050-43B2-9298-1054E2A57E22.jpeg|''The rear of the Camaro.'' 537A04E5-16EC-47F1-8400-3F6ADDB1362D.jpeg|''The right side of the Camaro.'' 640CACCA-7D06-4881-ADB4-6896713A59AB.jpeg|''The top of the Camaro.'' |-| Outdated= Pictures of previous versions of the Camaro. CamaroUpdated.png|''The Camaro at an angle.'' 765d786f72d6dff25bd7b21d6b6a8cea.png|''The front of the Camaro.'' 3eb98625815e237fea0aad3e9a422d99.png|''The left side of the Camaro.'' 9ed7bea83b2bb66a860fc21b32565cc0.png|''The right side of the Camaro.'' af407d3bad99a2cc9fe68ab239fd8a6c.png|''The rear of the Camaro.'' 148706f4b9e82cd39a68d9fac30b4b8f.png|''An aerial view of the Camaro.'' d00c13ebda4222231ab7248c81a82885.png|''The Camaro with its headlights on.'' 67125ac86befcc7459a0aa0c6bf4daf7.png|''The Camaro with police sirens.'' Old camaro.jpg|''The old Police Camaro, removed in the 2017 Winter Update.'' |-| ---- Audio gallery All sounds are from the stock (non-upgraded) vehicle unless stated otherwise. Current = - Tunnel = Files needed - Maximum upgrades = Files needed }} |-| Trivia * This car is based on a 5th generation Chevrolet Camaro. * The Camaro is one of the first vehicles to be added to Jailbreak, alongside the Helicopter and Model3. * The old Camaro had a model change in later updates, like the Bugatti, Mini-Cooper, and Helicopter. * Before the 2017 Winter Update, blue Camaros with sirens would spawn at Police Stations. These special variants were known as "Police Camaros", and featured higher speed than the standard version. * The Camaro vehicles that spawn at Police Stations always spawn in a specific color (blue), like the SUV, SWAT Van, UFO, the BlackHawk, and the Helicopter. * The Camaro has the most spawn locations of any vehicle in the game. * Before the update that added the Lamborghini, the Camaro used to spawn near the Bank. * The Camaro used to have two more spawn locations at the Volcano Criminal Base, but they were removed to make room for the Museum/Passenger Train collectors and the BOSS attire/Wraith. * When the Map Expansion Update was first released, a Camaro spawn was placed on the side of the road near the Factory (placeholder building for the Power Plant). This spawn was later moved to a parking space next to the Power Plant in the Jet Ski & Robbery Update. * The Camaro is among the slowest vehicles in the game. Category:Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles Category:General Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Muscle Car Category:Land vehicles Category:Two Seat Vehicles